The Upstate KIDS Study tracks the growth, motor, and social development of children given the increasing use of infertility treatment, occurrence of maternal obesity and pregnancy complications, and rising maternal age at birth. From 2008 to 2010, over 5000 mothers and their 6000 children born from the 57 counties of New York State (exclusive of New York City) joined this important study. The Division of Intramural Population Health Research is conducting an ongoing birth cohort study, ?Upstate KIDS?. Parents gave permission for newborn blood spots to be taken for biomarker and chemical analysis. Supports Z1AHD008826 9150133